The Matrix: Renaissance
by Simara
Summary: ST-2 was a normal construction worker robot. Then he finds a little girl of four years who can repair robots with a touch. When the Renaissance approachs, he wonders what kind of part Hikari will play... Based on the Animatrix, Renaissance One and Two.
1. Prologue

The Matrix: Renaissance   
  
By: Simara  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Matrix or Animatrix. Too bad for me, eh?  
  
Prologue  
  
ST-2 fell to the hard, cement ground. His head clanked against the hard surface.  
  
"Hah! Look at the stupid thing! It doesn't even try to fight back! What a wimp..."  
  
"I know, really! You can't seriously believe that you are a construction worker, do you?"  
  
ST-2 was thinking inside of his head as the two burly teenagers started kicking the living circuits out of him.  
  
~Fight back? Are the robots supposed to fight back?~  
  
~I was made to be a construction worker... How can I not believe? It's true...~  
  
~So I am the stupid one? We were the ones born with intelligence! Humans have to learn about mathematics!~  
  
After a while the two human boys seemed to be satisfied with their work; of what looked like a heap of scrap metal, and so they left looking for something less boring to do. ST-2 silently gazed to the sewer that just happened to be placed in his line of vision in the last few minutes of his life. That was until a small hand was placed right in front of his face.  
  
"Gee, mister. That was a big beating you took. Even I don't get that beat up by Raidon's gang!"  
  
The robot looked up at the smiling face of a young girl, maybe four or five, holding a chubby hand to him to help him up. She looked homeless, by the look at her tattered clothing and dirty composure. Startling forest green eyes fluttered sweetly at the dying robot. It her other hand, she held a much loved teddy bear, which seemed to have soaked up many tears.  
  
The thing that surprised ST-2 the most was the fact the she was still smiling even with a black eye and a swelling bruise on her innocent face.  
  
"Hey! I bet you are one of those robots the other homeless kids talk about! That's cool. I've never talked to a robot before," she giggled, oozing innocence that could melt the most artificial of hearts.  
  
"Can't you talk? Is your voice box broken? Do you need me to go in there and fix it?" the girl asked curiously.  
  
ST-2 nearly self-destructed at the thought of a little girl playing around with his wires and such. "Of course not!" the robot huffed.  
  
She frowned. "Well, you don't have to get so mad at me for offering! Anyway, my name's Hikari! It means Light! What's your name?"  
  
The metal heap hesitated. "ST-2."  
  
"ST-2? That's a funny name. Is it spelled like Sitoo?" Hikaru laughed. "Sitoo, Sitoo..."  
  
ST-2 couldn't help but inwardly fume. This girl was mocking him!  
  
"I wouldn't say that Hikari is the most average name in my memory," 'Sitoo's monotone voice sounded.  
  
Hikari ignored him. "Where do you live, Mister Sitoo?"  
  
"On the east border."  
  
"Can I live with you?"  
  
Hikari yet again took the robot by surprise. Hikari, a little girl, live with a robot like him? He did get lucky one time and racked in a lot of money to buy an actual apartment, but to have her with him... the cost of food...  
  
"Please?" she asked, blinking her large, puppy-dog eyes at him.  
  
ST-2 sighed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"YAY!" she squealed and danced circles around the grounded metal.  
  
"That is, of course, you can repair me in ten minutes. Otherwise, I'll die."  
  
Hikari gasped. "Oh, no! I gotta find you a doctor! Here..." she held her hand out to him again.  
  
After a hard struggle, ST-2 managed to grasp her small hand lightly. Suddenly, he felt warmth spreading from the tips of his metal fingers to his broken 'eye socket'. It didn't feel unpleasant at all.  
  
Hikari pouted. "Did you lie? You scared me! You didn't need a doctor after all, Lying Sitoo..."  
  
His gaze followed the dents that were now smoothed out. His left arm was reattached and his eye was repaired also.  
  
~It feels as if I've just had a remodel...~  
  
"Hey, hey! Can we go to your house now?" she whined.  
  
"Fine. Let's go," the robot grumbled.  
  
Before they left for the newly repaired robot's apartment, Hikari grasped tightly onto his hand as they crossed the street, her teddy bear swinging by her side.  
  
End Prologue 


	2. Chapter One

The Matrix: Renaissance  
  
By: Simara  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. I own nothing.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
David Carpenter: Wow, what a long sentence. Thank you for being the first of my two reviews!  
  
Wings Of Steel: Hi. Why, thank you! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside now… Well, not really. I never feel warm and fuzzy inside. -rolls eyes- But hey, you found me. That's good. See you at school. -glares evilly-  
  
ST-2's thoughts  
  
"Talking"  
  
-Chapter One: Mud-  
  
"Sitoo…"  
  
What on Earth did I get myself into?  
  
"Sitoo?"  
  
This child will be my end, I swear…  
  
"SITOO!"  
  
"Eh?" ST-2 asked lazily. He needed to be recharged.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Hikari asked, sounding a bit bored.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"…"  
  
-Thirty seconds later…-  
  
"Hey, Sitoo…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
-Repeat 4 more times…-  
  
"NO, HIKARI! WE ARE NOT THERE YET!!" ST-2 bellowed. Irritation laced through his every word.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry… you don't have to yell at me…" she sniffled loudly as tears began to run down her dirty face. Her hands began to tremble and she dropped her stuffed animal.

ST-2 huffed. He didn't need this now, that was for sure. Oh dear, the policemen are coming over to check it out…  
  
"Hey, you! Robot! Were you harassing this child?!" the particularly bulky one asked.  
  
ST-2 was completely lost for words. Was he harassing Hikari? Yelling at an annoyance is harassment? He WAS never good with children…  
  
All that came out of his voice vent was a charming, "Uh…"  
  
The shorter, chubby officer who was currently munching on a chocolate crème doughnut butted in. "Shut up, scrap metal. Or in your lingo, 'You have the right to remain silent.'"  
  
The taller officer knelt down to the sniffling girl. "Did this robot do something to you?" he asked quite softly.  
  
Hikari shook her head. "No… I dropped my Teddy in the mud!" she whined, pointing at the mucky brown lump in the puddle on the side of the road. The policemen glanced at it, then turned back to the slightly dazed robot.  
  
"We're keepin' a close eye on you…!" both said simultaneously and wagging their fingers in ST-2's face. They walked off.  
  
Hikari picked up her dripping teddy bear and tried wiping it on ST-2's leg, but failed miserably. Then she tried wiping it on her own dress, which only made her bear dirtier. Hikari began to sob again.  
  
"We'll get you and your bear clean when we get to my apartment, alright? Just please, no more tears," ST-2 assured her. She immediately stopped crying and started skipping along the cement path where her tears left off.  
  
"Hey, Sitoo-"  
  
"No, Hikari, we are not there yet."  
  
"Wow, Sitoo! Are you physic? That's cool…"  
  
A/N: Always the short chapters for me, eh? Gotta love that sweet smell of finishing a new chapter… This is actually an add in chapter just to make my inspiration flow... hmm... inspiration...  
  
Simara 


End file.
